Best Friends
by Peter Smith
Summary: A one-shot Chase/Riley story (kind of) with hints of Shelby/Tyler! Late one night in the Amber Beach Museum, a heated argument between Riley and Chase brings some surprising realisations for both Rangers. But what are friends for, right?


_Author's notes - hey friends! I'm still committed to finishing my series of POV stories for my cast of MMPR characters ... but I've been having a lot of trouble being creative lately, ergo, the very long delay between stories. Anyway, earlier this year, I wrote this story about the_ Dino Charge _characters. I'm really enjoying the characters of DC (and I think the characterisation is really strong, this season), and I adore the onscreen platonic relationship between Riley and Chase (the two of them are always hanging out, they're always inseparable, and I really like that strong bond within the larger group). I do think Riley is being written a certain way deliberately, and I definitely enjoy the fan-pairing that is Chiley. I've read some great Chase/Riley stories here and elsewhere, so this was my contribution to the genre._

 _At the end of the day, a short little tale about two friends became a story about companionship, acceptance, and an overwhelming note of_ hope _, which are three of my favourite things the franchise._

 _Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the story!_

* * *

 **Best Friends**

With a contented smile, Chase stowed the mop and bucket back into the cleaning supplies cupboard. He was done for the day. The museum floor was, well, not spotless, but certainly clean enough. Shutting the door to the store room, he reached for the skateboard leaning against a nearby display case, and swept his gaze through the deserted gallery.

The museum was so strange late at night, empty of people with all the exhibits cloaked in darkness. Koda had once told him that he found the shadowy museum quite creepy, and Chase had realised that growing up in the ice age meant the possibility of a vicious predator lurking in every shadow. But then not much had changed in a hundred thousand years, had it? Still, Chase had always liked this time of night, when the museum was quiet and still. The shadows were comforting, not scary. Chase had always thought museums _should_ be quiet. They were places of learning, after all, not circuses or skate parks. He gazed around the main gallery one final time. Satisfied everything was clean, he headed into the Dino Bite café.

Riley was sitting at the bench over by the kitchen, diligently going through the day's invoices and making sure everything added up. Chase grinned to himself as he watched the Green Ranger work. Riley had settled in to the role of helping Kendall run the café so quickly. Not only had that left the Purple Ranger free to focus on the group's Ranger duties, but the books balanced every night without fail.

Chase remembered going on a jog with Riley once morning late last year. They'd just taken a moment to stop and catch their breath when Riley had turned to him quite earnestly and said, "There have been so many Rangers who've come before us. Do you think we're doing a good job, keeping their legacy alive? Do you think they're proud of us?" It had been such an odd moment that Chase hadn't known how to respond, and had deflected the topic like always with a quick joke. Still, that was Riley in a nutshell, wasn't it? He was so logical and precise, but every now and then, he could surprise even Chase. The young Green Ranger was smarter than he thought he was. Chase only hoped one day, he'd realise it.

"Hey mate," Chase called.

Lost in his world of numbers, Riley looked up, startled, and then offered a wave as Chase made his way to the bar.

"You finished for the day?" Riley asked

The Black Ranger sat down beside him. "You could eat a Bronto Burger off the floor of the main gallery," he said proudly. "Although don't tell Koda, he probably would," and Riley laughed. "What about you?"

"Almost done," Riley said. "I just need to balance these credit card receipts."

"So it's just the two of us? Where's everybody else?"

Riley nodded to secret door that led to the team's command cave. "Miss Morgan and Koda are downstairs doing some kind of training," Riley replied. "Ivan's out looking for damsels in distress, while Tyler and Shelby are out on what Shelby told me was definitely and certainly _not_ a date." He looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping, and then lowered his voice. "It was totally a date though."

"Oh man, those two," Chase laughed, and rested a hand on Riley's shoulder. Riley felt himself blushing at the touch. "It's funny how it's always the two of us here late."

"Yeah," Riley agreed. He looked back to the paperwork on the bar and hoped Chase didn't notice his face turning as red as Tyler's suit. Months ago, Riley had asked Miss Morgan if she could adjust the team's work roster. She'd asked why, and Riley had answered honestly enough that he worked well with Chase, and he liked spending time with the Black Ranger that didn't involve fighting aliens. Miss Morgan had tilted her head quizzically and stared at him a second longer than she should have. Riley could see the question on the tip of her tongue, and he'd silently pleaded with her not to ask it out loud. But she'd nodded and, with the hint of a knowing smile, agreed to Riley's requests. You could never hide a thing from Miss Morgan, Riley reflected. To her credit, she'd never said anything, and he was grateful for that.

"And Keeper?" Chase asked.

"I'm not sure where he goes," Riley replied. "I'm almost certain I saw him over in Oliver Park one morning playing chess."

"Isn't that the park right near the city's strip club?" Chase asked.

Riley playfully swatted Chase's shoulder. "That's a picture I needed," he laughed. "Thanks for that."

Chase grinned and stood up. "Anyway, I'll head off, I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night."

But Chase suddenly stopped and looked back. "Actually, you just reminded me, I'm going to the movies tomorrow," he began. "You wanna come with? I know you've got the day off."

"Sure," Riley said. "I'd love to. What are you seeing?"

"There's a musical that Kaylee really wants to see," Chase explained. "I'm not really a musical guy, but I'm taking Shelby's advice on this one, and Kaylee seems really excited."

Riley's face fell. If Chase noticed, he didn't say anything. "Actually, no, I'm busy tomorrow morning," Riley murmured, and looked back to the books. "I've got something on, I just remembered. I can't make it."

Chase could see that Riley was desperately trying to avoid meeting his gaze, and he frowned. "Like the time last week when Kaylee invited you to that art gallery, and you had a training session with Ivan in the forest that even Ivan didn't know about?" he asked. "Or the time I invited everybody to the beach concert with Kaylee and me, and you had to stay back with Miss Morgan? Or how every time Kaylee comes to visit, you find excuses to be anywhere but in the same room with her?"

"What?" Riley asked, still without looking up. "We're Power Rangers, Chase. We're always busy. I can't help that." He hated himself for the lie, and every word left a bitter taste in his mouth. But Chase wasn't ready for the truth, and neither was he.

"Riley," Chase said, pulling out one of the bar stools and sliding in next to the Green Ranger. "What's going on? I wasn't going to say anything, but be honest with me. You just about trip over your own feet to get away from Kaylee whenever you're around her. Why don't you like her? She's great, you know. If you just gave her a chance, you'd like her too."

"It's not that," Riley answered. "I don't have a problem with Kaylee at all."

"Obviously you do," Chase shot back. Riley couldn't help but hear the anger in Chase's voice. This was a conversation he'd never wanted to be having, and it was going as well as he always thought it would. "Kaylee's my girlfriend, and you're my best friend. You guys have to get along. It's part of the deal."

Riley looked up suddenly. "Wait, I'm your best friend?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "I thought that was Koda."

Chase waved his hand. "You're the best friend who knows what personal pronouns are."

"Chase, I'm surprised _you_ know what personal pronouns are."

"What?" Chase replied with mock indignation. "My English grades were always great, thank you very much. I had a crush on my English teacher, I wanted to impress her." He shook his head. "Anyway, not the point. Why don't you like Kaylee, Riley? Just tell me. You're the most level-headed guy I know! Did she do or say something?"

"It's not that all," Riley said. Try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to meet Chase's gaze. "Look, it's nothing, okay? Can you just drop this please?"

Chase stood up angrily. "I thought we were friends, Riley," he said. "Something's obviously bothering you, and when you're ready to actually talk to me, you know where to find me." And grabbing his skateboard, he stormed off.

Riley climbed off the bar stool and chased after the Black Ranger. "No, Chase, you don't understand!" he called. Chase was walking fast, and Riley had to jog to keep pace with him as they left the café behind them. "It's not like that, please don't be mad, it's just…" Chase continued away from him without looking back. Riley came to a stop, feeling helpless as he watched Chase leave. Chase made it to the staff entrance door, but as he reached for the handle, the words tumbled out of Riley before he could stop them.

"It's not Kaylee! It's _you_!" Riley shouted. "I like you, Chase!"

Chase froze, his hand on the door. The words hung in the air, dangerous and loaded. But Riley was too far in to turn back, and he knew it. "I like you," he repeated. "I get it, Chase. You're into girls. God knows, you can't go five minutes without reminding us! But whenever she's here, whenever I see you with her, it's just, I don't know how to deal with that." Riley lowered his gaze to the floor and took a breath. He felt tears stinging his eyes and wiped them away with the back of his hand.

The silence was deafening, almost overwhelming. Riley looked up hoping for anything, but Chase hadn't moved. He'd thought about confessing his feelings to Chase for months now, but he'd never pictured it happening like this. Right now, he thought he'd give almost anything to take it back. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

Chase let his hand fall, and he turned back to Riley. Riley finally met Chase's eyes, and his heart gave a great leap. The corner of Chase's mouth was curled into a crooked smile. It wasn't the smile for when Koda or Tyler did something ridiculous, nor was it the cocky grin when Chase was about to make an impossible shot with his Dino Charge morpher. No, it was the smile reserved for when Chase and Riley were goofing off at the end of the day, talking about their latest adventure, and Chase seemed so happy and content.

"Mate," Chase said softly. The kindness in his eyes almost broke Riley's heart. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Riley shrugged. "I tried to. The day after we fought the tooth-ache monster, I did tell you, but you had your headphones on and you didn't hear me. And I thought about telling you at Christmas, or when we went to New Zealand looking for the Purple Ranger, but it just never seemed to be the right time."

"Were you scared?" Chase asked. "What did you think I was gonna do? Swing a punch? Not want to be friends with you anymore? Get you kicked off the team? C'mon, give me some credit." But Riley looked away, and Chase froze. The younger Ranger was shaking like a leaf. And Chase's face fell when he realised why. Riley was _terrified_. All of those things he'd just said as a joke? They were very real possibilities that were racing through Riley's head right now. _Damn_.

"Oh Riley Griffin, you get here right now," Chase said. Dropping his skateboard on the floor, Chase crossed the deserted foyer in a second and immediately wrapped his arms around the Green Ranger, pulling him close. "C'mere, c'mere." He felt Riley let out a sigh of relief as he returned the hug, and rested his head on the crook of Chase's neck. For a long time, neither of them moved, and Chase smiled softly.

"It's okay, it's who you are," he said. "You don't have to be scared of that. You sure as hell don't have to say sorry for it. Man, Riley. You're so smart and so dedicated, and you're the best damn Green Ranger we have." He realised a second later that Riley was the _only_ Green Ranger they had, but the intent was there and Riley seemed to get what he meant. "Back in New Zealand I had a skater-friend who told me that he liked guys. It didn't matter, you know? It just, it didn't matter."

Finally, they stepped away from each other. Riley still couldn't lift his eyes off the floor, so taking Riley's arm, Chase steered the Green Ranger around into the café, and gently ushered him into one of the booths near the entrance.

"Thanks," Riley said softly. "For being understanding." Chase nodded as he slid onto the seat opposite. He wasn't sure how to proceed, but knew enough to figure that he had to let Riley lead the conversation. "I know it's a lot to ask," Riley continued, "but can you maybe not tell the others?"

"It's not my secret to tell," Chase said solemnly.

"I know they'd be okay with it," Riley said. "Tyler wouldn't care, and I'd be shocked if Shelby didn't already know. Ivan grew up in the middle ages, but he'd probably be fine. Although I imagine it'd be weird explaining the birds and bees to Koda."

"That _was_ one of our more awkward conversations, put it that way," Chase said.

Riley looked away. "Still, I kinda envy him," he said. "This was probably a lot simpler back in the day."

Chase heard the tone in Riley's voice and realised what he was trying to tell him. "I bet it was hard growing up…"

"…on a farm?" Riley said, then gave a sad little laugh. "Yeah, you could say that. It's hard to get that experience in meeting people. And then when I found the green energem and met Keeper and Miss Morgan…"

"You were looking at me when you said you wanted to join the team," Chase said, the realisation catching him by surprise.

"Yeah, I was."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't realise that seeing Kaylee and me would be so rough on you," he said. "I mean, you never mentioned any girls you like. Even with that, I didn't figure it out."

"It's not your fault," Riley said. "You know, it's my problem. I'll deal with this."

" _Mate_ ," Chase said forcefully, reaching down and grabbing Riley's wrists. Riley looked up, and heard the strength in Chase's voice. "You're my best friend, okay? That makes it my problem."

Riley nodded. Chase could see colour returning to the Green Ranger's face, but Riley still seemed a long way off happy. "Well I'm sorry too," Chase said. "I'm sorry that I don't like you back. I mean, if I did like guys, yeah, it'd be you and me. I like you heaps, just not in that…" but his voice trailed off when he heard how pathetic he sounded. Not to mention, it wasn't helping Riley's mood at all.

"It's okay," Riley murmured. "It doesn't matter."

Chase frowned. He quickly climbed around the booth and slid in beside Riley. Putting an arm around Riley's shoulder, he saw Riley's eyes grow wide with surprise.

"Chase, what…?"

Chase lowered his voice. "Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Of course you can."

Chase swept his arm out in front of them, beginning a story in the grandiose way that only Chase could. Even the thought of it made Riley feel a little better. "He's out there somewhere," Chase said. "I know he is."

"Who?" Riley asked. "Sledge? Heckyl? I swear to God, Chase, if you hook me up with Heckyl…"

"No, not them," Chase grinned. " _Him_. He's out there. See, one day, he'll come in to the museum, order a Bronto Burger from you, and when you see him? Man, there'll be that moment of fireworks, and you won't even be able to remember my name. And he'll be tall, and handsome, and, uh…" Chase paused. He didn't have the slightest idea what guys looked for in other guys. Still, drawing inspiration from their current circle of friends, he charged on regardless. "And he'll have Koda's chest and Tyler's ass and Philip's bank account."

Riley burst out laughing, doubling over as Chase started giggling too. It was a long time before they regained control of their breathing. With his stomach hurting, Riley wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to face his best friend. Chase was relieved to see Riley's grin back.

"You really think so?" Riley asked.

"When am I ever wrong?" Chase replied. "And you know the best part?"

"That he'll have a hot sister?"

"No!" Chase giggled. "Although that wouldn't hurt. Imagine us double-dating. That'd be awesome! But, no, the best part? Riley, as badly as you want to find him? Mate, he wants to find you, just as badly. You'll see."

Riley sat back in the booth for a minute to ponder this. "But what if I miss him?" he asked. "I'm serious, Chase. What if I'm too busy saving the world, or it's my day off or something? What if I'm too nervous to talk to him, or he doesn't like me, or I totally mess it up? What then?"

"Hmm," Chase said. "Well, there's only one thing for that," and he nodded, satisfied with the idea. "I'll have to keep an eye out for you. What else are friends for?"

Riley laughed at the image. "I may come to regret this, but yeah, that sounds great," he said.

"What do you mean? I'd be an awesome wingman!"

Riley nodded. "So, are we okay?" he asked. "I mean, you and me. After all this, are we okay?"

Chase answered without a second of hesitation. "Yeah, I really think we are."

"Thanks for being my best friend Chase."

"Thanks for being mine, Riley."

 _The End._

* * *

 _Thanks for reading :)._


End file.
